Vendetta
by ForeverCullenMockingjay13
Summary: What if James died slowly? What if Victoria got one last conversation with him? Would that change everything? Would the outcome be different? Would she succeed in her plan of revenge? What if she was more careful? There is only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Preface VPOV

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: do I really have to say it **

**Victoria: yes or I will get you**

**Me: Pfft I am not scared of you**

**Victoria: (growls)**

**Me: okay okay I do not own twilight. But if I did Bella would die and Edward would be mine. Mwahahahahahaha! **

Vendetta

Preface

"No" the human girl cried as I bit her on her untouched arm. She screamed in pain and I laughed this felt so good to see her writhe in pain I hadn't felt this good in such a long time. But then he came the one who I wished to feel more than pain I wanted him to feel trapped in it unable to be killed or burnt just having to live with it. So I stepped up to the human girl and prepared to take action…..

Short I know but there is more.**Hope you guys like. This is my first story so review if you like or I won't put up more chapters and I will send Victoria to get you. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Yours faithfully **

**ForeverCullenMockingjay13**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Disclaimer**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OK**

CHAPTER 1: Goodbye 

[VPOV]

I watched as they left with the human girl and just threw the parts of James across the room burning so there was no way I could save him now. In the middle of the room unscathed by the flames was James's head and torso still intact. He screamed and hissed in pain that I imagined being worse than the venom coursing through your veins killing everything in you when you're in transition.

"VICTORIA" he screamed when he saw me staring from afar.

"James I am coming my love" I cried as I ran full speed to him wanting to spend the last minutes of his life with him. When I reached him if vampires could cry my face would be flooded with tears right now. He looked the same I mean no matter what people thought of James's feelings towards me were I knew he loved me and was my mate.

"Victoria" he whispered "I love you and always will no matter what other people say you will always be mine".

"James I will get revenge on that human she will suffer terribly I don't care if those Cullen's try and hunt me down or torture me for it she will die" I proclaimed. It would be true I will have revenge no matter what.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" James said and then I bent down to kiss him one last time before I would toss him to the hungry flames begging for his demise as it was the only way.

"Goodbye James" I whispered in his ear as sweetly as possible they would be my last words to him.

"Goodbye my love" he whispered back. And with that I threw him in and was out of there within ten seconds.

I found some paper and wrote on it in elegant font**"Vendetta"**. I then ventured to her house placed the note on her pillow and left as quickly as possible without deciding as to get around pixie's talent and without thinking to avoid HIS talent. This was going to be fun.

**Well how do you like it so far? I might not update for a while because I am going back to school and will be busy but I will try and update once a week on the weekends but it might not always happen even so stay with me because I will always try my hardest. And please review because I won't even start writing until I get at least 10 **

Yours truly,

ForeverCullenMockingkay13


	3. Chapter 3: Friends & Allies

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had some trouble at school and am trying to get ready to open my school concert ( joy) I love singing really it is just a pain sometimes to have to learn a song so quickly, anyway hope you like the next chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight and never will. :(**

**Chapter 2 Friends & Allies**

**[VPOV]**

**I have been running for a few days now and I am not entirely sure of my whereabouts. I have no idea what I am going to do but it will be big and cause pain to those sad excuses for vampires the Cullen's. I let out a small sigh as my thoughts drifted to James I miss his touch, the way he smells. I can't talk about him as the past because without him there is no future just my thirst for revenge. I felt my throat burn as it had been a while since I had hunted, with that thought a smile appeared on my lips. **

**I found my way to a small town and found a forest to hide in, it was spacious and green like the ones in Forks but drier and with more brown. It was beautiful. It reminded me of…. of JAMES. That was I started to sob and tears wanted to form in my eyes but couldn't, and just my luck it started to rain so it looked like real tears were coming. **

**It was quiet and all I could hear were the sobs erupting from my chest and the soothing sound of the rain almost kissing the floor like….. like he used to do to me. And with that thought I heard foot steps at least four people. "Miss are you alright" a short boy said he had blonde hair that was short and spiky with blue eyes. Cute, in a baby boy kind of way. "I am now" I said in a seductive voice, "what is your name" again with my sexy voice. "M M M Mike Newton" he stuttered. **

"**Well Mike who are your friends?" I asked I was sure I had seen them with that human when I was watching her they could be useful.**

**First he pointed to a medium height girl average and looked to be sporty. She had dark brown curly hair, peach coloured slightly fake tanned skin and sickly sweet brown eyes that were glaring into mine. "This is Jessica Stanley" he said. She waved, smiled and said "hey you wouldn't happen to be related to the Cullen's would you?" she asked in an annoying squeaky voice that would get on my nerves but I would have to deal with it. "Hello. No I am not but I am a friend, can I call you Jess?" I asked in a friendly voice. **

"**Oh ok and yes you can call me Jess" she said in that high pitched voice of hers**

**He pointed to the other girl. She was tall and had light brown hair and soft brown eyes she wore light pink square rimmed glasses that contrasted with her pale olive skin to beautifully, all in all she was pretty but she looked shy that was going to have to change. "This is Angela Weber" he said still looking deeply into my eyes why I do not know. "Hello Angela I am Victoria, Bella said something about you it is an honour to meet you, why this must be Eric Yorkie" I said in a sweet voice as not to scare her she seemed okay for a human. I pointed to the geeky looking one again with pale olive skin but his was greasy like his black hair that reminded me of an oil slick. He would look much better if he had a decent wash. "Hello" he said with a slight accent that I couldn't detect. "Hello" I replied.**

**Then Angela said "Does Bella really talk about me" she had a soft voice that was caring and kind almost, she reminded me of my sister.**

**A plan formed in my head I would kiss mike and ask if they wanted to come to my house and just see how the rest plays through. So I made the first move and walked over to mike. "You know what would really make me feel better a kiss" I said in a sickly sweet voice. And with that I kissed his lips needing some form of contact to soothe my inner pain. I kissed him so hard and I started to chew on his lip when I got carried away when I pulled away his lips were swollen and his bottom lip was split. My eyes got even darker I could feel it the lust for there blood.**

"**Do you guys want to come back to my place it isn't to far from here and you could stay for the night I am sure my boyfriend wont mind he is away on business and I get really lonely. "Sure I'm game" said Mike and the others just nodded. So we made our way to my 'house'. **


	4. Chapter 4: Love Bites

**Hey thought I would put up another chapter. So enjoy.:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own my story line. I will probably do another tomorrow.**

**Chapter 3: Love Bites**

Previously on Vendetta: "Do you guys want to come back to my place it isn't to far from here and you could stay for the night I am sure my boyfriend wont mind he is away on business and I get really lonely". "Sure I'm game" said Mike and the others just nodded. So we made our way to my 'house'.

[VPOV]

I started to walk in a random direction hoping it would lead me to some houses. It took us about half an hour to get out of the woods and find some houses. I found an nice looking house that was painted light blue and had flowers outside. "Can you just give me five minutes to let the cats out, they probably need to go to the bathroom" I said trying to sound casual. They all nodded and waited out the front of the house I went to the back, one of the windows was open so I slipped in through it and tried to see if there was anyone home.

I heard a shower running and travelled towards the sound, which lead me to a door at the end of the hall. I opened it and saw a man who looked to be middle aged. "hello, do you live alone sir because there is a serial killer on the loose" I asked trying to sound like a police officer. "Yes and who is it?" he asked sounding scared. "Me" I whispered and gave a sadistic smile. His face turned extremely pale and he tried to find something sharp but I wasn't worried so I lunged at him and bit into his thick long neck. His blood tasted wonderful and it soothed my burning throat perfectly, when I was finished I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes looked almost brown. Good.

I rushed back down the stairs and opened the front door. "come in, I am sorry they were hiding from me again so it took longer than expected" I used a tired sounding voice and sped up my breathing to make me sound out of breath. They all came in and I took them to separate rooms saying for them to stay in them until I say it is ok to come out.

Mike was the first one he didn't fight it as he thought I was kissing him. He moaned in pleasure at first but after a while he let out a small scream and started his transition. Next would be Eric, so I knocked on his door and entered he smiled when I walked up to him closing the gap between us. I simply hit him on the head and bit him.

I took a five minute break after Eric his blood tasted horrible like mud slipping down my throat but even that would be nicer. I went to Jessica next. I didn't bother knocking and when I walked in she was sitting on her bed so I slapped her on the head thus making her delirious and bit her neck and arm. I left Angela till last as to give myself time to explain what was going to happen.

**Hope you like this one cos' the next might just have some surprises. ;D**

**Yours ForeverCullenMockingjay13**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**Vendetta**

**Hope you like this one because I am going to try something different for a few chapters. I have no idea of the timing of twilight in the year so I am going to say they are back after the summer holidays, which by the way if you didn't know they have 104 days off ( I know so unfair to us British kids) so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wow how many times am I gonna have to say that.:D**

**Chapter 4: Discoveries **

**(First day back at school after the prom)**

**[BPOV]**

It was about six in the morning and I needed to get in the shower, so I got up only to be kissed on the cheek by Edward. It was so passionate I was left breathless as he pulled away. "Good morning love" Edward whispered in my ear so softly I had goose bumps down my neck, I giggled as he took me in his arms to my small bathroom I shared with my dad. Edward hadn't left me since I got the note from who we think to be Victoria but she posed no threat as there was one of her and seven of the Cullen's.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked in a seductive voice. His smirk turned into a frown what was up with him I was only joking. "Your face" I fell to the floor laughing which was a wrong idea, I fell to the floor and bumped my bitten arm which still gave me pains like hell when touched in the wrong way. I screamed in agony it was so bad and I hardly ever screamed.

"Love don't worry I will get you to Carlisle" he sounded worried. In five seconds he had me in his arms and was taking me down the stairs to his car, I am guessing dad had gone to work as he was normally gone at about ten past six.

I was crying because this pain was abnormal as I hadn't felt like this since I was bitten by James. I think I passed out because I could only slightly register Edward trying to call my name but I couldn't answer and that hurt because he would really worry.

All I could feel were cold hands and arms and even though I was unconscious I was still screaming and crying. Someone was trying to calm me and I think something was injected into me probably morphine to numb the pain. I am sure things were being said around me like I can't see her or she looks bad which made me worry therefore my heartbeat accelerated.

After about I would say half an hour of this same routine I started to feel consciousness creep up on me and gradually I started to stir. The first thing I saw was Edwards's beautiful god like face waiting to kiss me but he knew to give me some time to feel a bit better. Carlisle popped up out of know where making me jump out of my skin which obviously triggered a booming laugh from downstairs then a crack and a moan.

"What's your diagnosis Carlisle?" I asked. He didn't look happy so I was confused.

"Well Bella you are fine I really don't know what has caused this, I mean I can only guess it will take a while to heal but I would like to get some x-rays and maybe tape up your wrist, ok" he said in his doctor voice.

"Thanks doc. Um Edward can I just miss school today I will call dad and tell him I ha trouble and came to you I mean if that's ok with you Carlisle because I am really tired?" I asked hoping it would be ok I mean one day wouldn't hurt.

"Sure Bella I was going to suggest that anyway" he smiled and left me and Edward to go to my house and have some fun.

The car journey home took a little while and when I got in I made myself a sandwich and went straight up to my bedroom. When I got there I saw something on my bed, a note. I picked it up and it said '**YOU SHOULD WATCH THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE MORE CAREFULY, YOU KNOW I REALLY LIKE YOUR DAD HE WOULD BE A NICE MEAL. LOVE **'. "EDWARD COME AND READ THIS NOW"! I shouted not that I needed to I was just scared. "What is it love, you sound…." He looked in my hand "what is that can I see it?" he asked obviously trying to keep his anger inside. I handed it to him and he read it in a few seconds then rushed to his car and left.

It was the wrong idea because the minute he left a fox like red headed female who I guessed to be Victoria appeared "well hello" she said in a childlike voice "you look scared, I mean you no harm that note was not from me I was passing through and saw someone come to your house in a black cloak and I followed them being my curious self. They came into your room dropped the note and vanished leaving no scent which was weird, anyway I must leave please don't say I was here you owe me anyway you killed my mate" she smiled so sweetly I couldn't help but believe her so who could V be?

[VPOV]

Ha ha ha ha she bought it that gullible little meal on legs is so stupid. Now I have some newborns to train. I thought to myself as I left for my little hideout with my new toys. HA HA!

**Well that's it for tonight I have slaved over this chapter so I hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE review because I don't know if I should do anymore Bella's point of views. So yeah review and comment cos' I mean it guys I will stop writing this story and I will start on my new idea for another story that I am drafting as we speak to all you Vampire Diaries fans and speaking of that must go it is about to start. XXX**

Yours ForeverCullenMockinjay13. xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6: The Change

**Vendetta**

**Hey guys I am not dead and I know I haven't updated in a while but I was busy helping with a music festival so yeah I am here now and giving you a new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**

**The change**

**(MPOV)**

For what feels like days now I have been in constant pain. All I can remember is Victoria kissing me and then I was down and out.

**(FLASH BACK)**

I heard a knock on the door of the room I was sent to and I shouted for the person to come in. It was Victoria but she looked different her eyes were a bright red which was unusual and made me like her even more. She ran at me with so much speed that it took me by surprise then she started kissing me fiercely so I kissed back as much as I could. My heart beat sped up and I could hardly breathe. She was looking into my eyes with so much pain and hurt that I wanted to take her in my arms and protect her from anything that so much as looked at her in the wrong way. She was kissing me with so much force that she split my lip but I didn't care all I wanted was to make this girl happy. I tried to wrap my arms around her waist but she started to kiss my neck and I am not sure but I think she was biting me. I started to feel faint and then I collapsed writhing in agony.

**(End of flash back)**

I am still on the floor in pain and I can feel my heart rate picking up. My pain is slowly easing and I can feel my heart is pumping so hard it might just explode any minute now. I feel panicked but my instincts are telling me that it wont last much longer whatever is happening to me.

(**EPOV)**

I am really scared right now I think that this Victoria chick is like some form of super villain from my comics, but anyway I have been in a strange state for some time now and all I can remember is being hit on the head I mean for all I know I could be in an alien space ship being probed, man would that be awesome. I can't stop thinking about Angela and I really hope she is alright.

My heart beat seems to be getting faster and I have no idea as to why. I can feel a small burn in my throat and it is getting stronger by the second but all I can hope is that this pain ends soon.

**(JPOV)**

I hate the way I feel right now I mean I have never felt this much pain only when I saw Mike making goo goo eyes at the ginger bitch, if i could just have five minutes alone with her well I don't quite know what I would do but it would be horrible thats for sure. This pain in my chest is like a heart attack but I don't know why. It has been like this for a while now and my heart beat is getting faster and faster like it is trying to escape me or something and I don't like it one bit. I know that it will stop and when it does all I want to do is kiss Mike.

**(APOV)**

I am scared right now because all I can feel is pain and lots of it but I also feel sorry for Victoria because Bella hurt her so much and I just want to slap her round her emo little face, and that is just not like me to want to do that. But whan the change is over Victoria said I will be strong and that it will not matter because we will get revenge. I have always slightly disliked Bella because all she had to do was walk in the room and all the boys would drool over her, even Eric and I love him so much that I would cry inside when he would talk about how pretty she was well Victoria said I would be even more pretty then I already am when I have been changed.

I think Victoria is with me holding my hand because I can hear her breathing close to my side but I can also feel a cold presence not in a specific place but it is there trying to be with Victoria I think.

My heart beat is finaly getting faster which is a sign my torment is amost over.

Bella better make sure I don't find her when this is over because she will regret ever coming to Forks.

**Well there you have it. Do you feel the tension and who could Angela be sencing maybe she has a little talent of her own, I guess you will have to wait and see. And I know it is short but there WILL be more and soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE. plus I am looking to add some new characters because there might just be a newborn army on the horizon but I will never tell. If you put in a review plus your character, here is what I need you to put in: Name (or the name you wish for your character to have), appearance ( because I can't put you in without those things like skin tone, hair colour + lenght, eye colour, height, ect), personality (like if your scary or self centered or strong), dress sense + your outfit (like if you wear black or bright colours) I will put your profile names up at the begining so you know if you are in the chapter. OH and I need to know if the other guys should have powers/ talents and if so what ones? I will choose the coolest ones. Until next time...**

**Yours ForeverCullenMockingjay13 xxxxxxxx**


End file.
